Solitude Interrupted
by AberrantBehavior
Summary: Sometimes people just want to be left alone. Sometimes people just dont want to leave things alone. When Cloud Strife took to the mountains to live a life of solitude, he thought this was his best choice, but someone had other plans. WARNING Yaoi (SC)
1. And so we introduce our hermit

DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING! YOU! YOUR MOM! THE CRAP UNDERYOUR BED!!! ALL OF IT. Even this video game and its characters. I made em umhum! Yup yup yup...and if you believe that I gotta few blue monkeys im willing to sell.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ummm lemme see. This is my first fic people, put please don't be gentle. Yes this is gonna be **yaoi**, but if youre hoping for mindless banging and meaningless excuses to pair characters together, look somewhere else. I enjoy torturing my characters and manipulating their rocky relationships! I kinda plan for this story to be a long one, even though this first chapter/introduction thingie is very very short. on yeah and one more time THIS IS YAOI...YOU KNOW MALE ON MALE SITUATIONS...YOU KNOW WITH THE TOUCHING AND THE KISSING AND OH THE PASSION!! heh so if you dont like it...BEAT IT.

::Solitude Interrupted::  
  
Scene one: And so we introduce our hermit.  
  
-------------   
  
-----------------  
  
Cloud strife. Cloud strife. Cloud strife.  
  
Everyone knew his name now.

That's not what he wanted.  
  
Not when he still wasn't sure...if the one he wanted to know him the most, even knew his name...  
  
Well it was too late for that anyway.

If he didn't know then, there was no way for him to know now.

After all, he was dead wasn't he.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
After awhile, one who has lived their whole lives in solitude and abandonment becomes accustomed to such things, and is comfortable in quite surroundings. So it should have never been a surprise to his companions when Cloud Strife decided to marry the lifestyle of a hermit. He took to the mountains of Nibliem, and there found his self a desirable niche nestled in a nook of the looming mountains. To him, this is where it all started, and this is where it should rightfully end. His house, which he built by himself, was nothing more than a cabin with only the bare necessities. It was humble and reflected none of its owner's true wealth. It was warm, sheltered him from the rain and held his belongings, so to Cloud, it was more than suitable. It was home, and where he planned to spend the rest of his waking days. He had no desire to travel. He had done enough of that in the past.

--------------------------- ---------------------------------------

"I don't get it."  
  
Tifa Lockheart continued to stare into her slowly cooling cup of tea, biting her lip nervously and worrying the end of her simple pink tee shirt.  
  
"You'd think he'd remember his own birthday"

They were all there. Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Barrette , Reeve, and Shera, all where attending and accounted for.

"You did tell him didn't you?" Tifa finally tore her gaze from her tea to Vincent's expressionless face.

A simple "yes" escaped from barley parted thin, pale, lips.

The group had assembled at Cid's cozy, newly remolded and expanded, home in rocket town. It was Cloud's birthday, and Vincent, who still lived in Nibliem mansion, had been assigned the task of informing Cloud that there had been a gathering arranged on his birthday.

' Don't say party Vincent' Tifa had squawked to him over his PHS early one morning. 'Say gathering. If you say party he won't come for sure. Make sure you tell him!'

Vincent's blood red gaze narrowed at the memory. In his opinion that woman was far too controlling. The group had assembled a little over 2 hours ago, a certain blonde savior had yet to show up, and Tifa's constant worrying was making everyone grow uncomfortable. Barrette and Yuffie has yet to say anything in over 30 minutes.

"For gods fucking sake woman!" snapped Cid, finally. "The poor spook told you about 50 times already that, YES he told the spiky hared idiot and YES, he told the right time and YES, he talked to Cloud on the same day as you phone him AND YES YES YES YES. Geez give it a rest already before you make Vincent pass his yearly word quota in one FUCKING DAY." Cid got up from his seat next to Tifa at the kitchen table and took stance by the window, digging his hand into the pocket of his flight jacket, plucking a cigarette from its package and clenching it angrily between his teeth. Though it was fresh from its casing, the poor cigarette still managed to look worse for the wear. Shera, who had been sitting next to Cid and Tifa, smoothed her hands over her apron and attempted to lighten the situation.

"Cid..." she began, but never had a chance to finish.

"Don't you Cid me. We all knew that spiky bastard wasn't gonna come here! I don't know why you all even bothered from showing up. He hasn't and is NOT gonna come outta hiding." He threw over his shoulder bluntly. He turned back to his cigarette, from hunched to ward off the offending wind from the window that threaten to snub the short-lived flame of his match. "And who could blame him." He added softly to himself.

From across the room a small smile was hidden behind a crimson collar. 'At least someone understands' thought Vincent. Of course he had heard the pilots muttered statement. With all the experimentation, one should hope so.

TBC!!!

it gets better TRUST ME! much better...... i hope heh


	2. Just a thoughtful update

DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING! YOU! YOUR MOM! THE CRAP UNDERYOUR BED!!! ALL OF IT. Even this video game and its characters. I made em umhum! Yup yup yup...and if you believe that I gotta few blue monkeys im willing to sell.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: um second chapter...yeah. Same male/male situation warnings..Though THAT doesn't come for awhile  
  
Oh oh oh and thanks to my reviewers! Im sooooooo happy you guys reviewed! And they were really really nice ones at that!! I hope you stick with my story and I hope you enjoy it! thanks so much, it means a lot.  
  
::Solitude Interrupted::  
  
Scene two: ------------------------------

His fingers softly caressed the tattered edge of a slowly fading calendar. Funny, he thought, the color shouldn't be draining, barely any light shone through the small windows of his cabin. He smiled softly at this, wondering if he should have perhaps constructed larger windows, or if he in fact liked this dreary atmosphere better. He fingers were still on the calendar as he glanced about his surroundings. They lingered on a particular date, today: his birthday. And he wondered if being alone was what he really wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fucking spiky dick head"

Cid Highwind did not like playing taxi driver. But of course, that's what he found himself doing at the moment. He was giving everyone who had came to his house in a failed attempt to celebrate clouds birthday a ride back to their designated households. After his outburst, everyone had remained quite for sometime until Reeve kindly suggested that perhaps everyone should head home, since it was quite obvious in all of their minds, that Cloud was not going to show. Tifa had her new constructed "7th heaven and ½" in the redesigned sector seven area of Midgar.

Four years had passed since their epic journey. And in this time, the new president of Midgar, who was none other than reeve, wasted no time in abolishing the slums and renovating the once gruesome area of Midgar. His efforts to restore the area were not in vain however, and one of Tifa favorite stories to recounted was of the first time she saw flowers blooming in the streets of her neighborhood.

Tifa of course had her newly constructed "7th heaven and ½" in the redesigned sector seven area of Midgar. It was practically a carbon copy of the former 7th heaven and Tifa loved it. She could never figure out however, why she rarely received visits from her friends. They always seemed uneasy in the familiar surrounds and she didn't understand why. She didn't realize that she was the only one comfortable with living in the past.

Reeve, though he was the president of mainly Midgar, had a seaside house in Juno from which he conducted his business. Corporate surrounding made him antsy and nervous so he dedicated a floor of his abode for occupational dealings.

Yuffie strangely, never spent much time in Wuatti, and was frequently seen roaming the streets of Juno. No one was really sure if she had a permanent home or of what she was doing with herself. Furthermore no one ever bothered to question her. She seemed in good health, and during their journeys she proved herself more than capable of taking care of herself so no one thought it necessary. But there were rumors that they had all heard. Gudo had become enraged at his daughter for her dealings with anyone who was even remotely involved with Shinra (i.e. Reeve, Cloud, and Cid) and had disowned her even after she succeeded in saving the planet. Everyone felt a little guilt at this but never made a move to try and remedy the situation.

Barrette now lived in Kalm due to Marlene's instant attachment to the small quite town. She had made a lot of friends during her stay her with Elmyra and grew sad at the thought of living in the unstable feeling that Corel poor economically structure had provided. Barrette still felt he owed Corel a debut, and so he was in charge of reconstruction operations while he and Reeve strived to restore the disheveled area to its former glory.

Cid still lived with Shera, still lived in the same house in the same location, still thought of his flying machines as his children, and still enjoyed cussing with a side of tea. Despite his unchanged surrounds and behaviors, he was one of the most changed out of his group since the "incident." It was a change that went unnoticed by many, but not by all.

Vincent still preferred to keep to him self and live a semi sheltered life. He found himself visiting Cid and Nanaki from time to time, and even silently checking up on cloud, which surprised him. He had thought himself unmoved by their voyage, but apparently his previous belief that Hojo's experimentation's has made him incapable of ever feeling compassion were wrong. He had just never before allowed himself to be human.

Nanaki as they now all respectfully called him, happily governed over the peaceful land of Cosmo Canyon. Though he was young in his own years, he was far from incapable of caring those who inhabited the area. He was wise beyond his years, even for his own race, and felt a connection that he had never before felt with the planet. He suspected that it had something to do with his grandfather, who he missed dearly, but did not mourn. He knew his grandfather was contented with being one with the planet in death that he loved so dearly in life.

The fetid aroma of vomit curled with the tendrils of smoke surrounding Cid Highwind's face as they wafted into his nostrils creating a displeasing feeling in the pit of the captains stomach. He cursed his rotten luck at being stuck with such melody of people. And cursed a fellow blonde he knew of with an eccentric hairstyle for the umpteenth time that day.

"Stupid mother fucking spiky headed DICK."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: question guys, was it corel? Or north corel or corral...or something. I havent played the game in YEARS so im kinda rusty. I think im gonna play it again just so I can get the surrounding right and be more familiar or the little details in the game that I can possibly expand on in this story. I know this chapter was kinda crappy and lacking in "juicy" substance, but it was necessary I think. Hope you like it anyway! Reviews urge me on to write more! Oh and also, please excuse any of my mistakes, sometimes I miss em heh.

-also im hoping to get the third chapter up later today, thats when some good stuff happens.


	3. Clouds Floating

DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING! YOU! YOUR MOM! THE CRAP UNDERYOUR BED!!! ALL OF IT. Even this video game and its characters. I made em umhum! Yup yup yup...and if you believe that I gotta few blue monkeys im willing to sell.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: THRID CHAPTER...yeah. Same male/male situation warnings.. Though THAT doesn't come for awhile  
  
::Solitude Interrupted::  
  
Scene three: Clouds Floating

--------------------------------------------  
  
The day was moving by painfully slow.  
  
He could feel the hours eating away at his soul as they past. He had came to the conclusion, that instead of dying, his soul would just rot away. If this was the truth, then he wasn't very far from dying.  
  
It had only been four years since the planet came close to being destroyed, but he could feel it. He could feel how his body was stopped, and he knew, every time he saw his reflection, that this was the face he was destined to see as the years crept past. He didn't believe in birthdays.  
  
Not for him anyway  
  
He wasn't aging, so to him, if you don't age, you don't have any birthdays.  
  
Tifa's brain only held ridiculously romantic ideals. Rationality was as foreign a concept to her as was clothing that actually fit. Of course he noticed her body. Noticed how shed put an extra bounce in her step in his presence. Noticed how shed pout "thoughtfully" when talking to him.  
  
And of course she _didn't_ notice how he _didn't _care.  
  
While seeing a slight amount of red moved out of his minuscule cabin windows, he wondered if Vincent would ever just come for a formal visitation instead of cautiously creeping about the area. He knew Vincent would often check on him, most likely to make sure he was in good health. Vincent crept about so as to leave the households occupants to themselves, and to let them enjoy their peace. Cloud appreciated that, and made a note to self to invite Vincent in the next time he spotted him. His non prescient presence and respectful attitude for ones personal preferences would surely not be a bother to Cloud's currently fragile mind set. Cloud, who had been sitting on his simple blue knitted bed cover, laid back upon the pillows and dramatically shut his eyes to his environment. He had tired living in their world. He _really_ had.  
  
At the beginning he felt it was time to leave the shell of himself that was the scared, scrawny blonde boy from a no named town, and enter the casing of the strong blue eyed planet saving underdog. It has all sounded so appealing when he first thought about it. To him he would spend his life in perhaps a place like Costa De La Sole. He would live in a expensive, but not overly flashy house. He would never have trouble finding an attractive romantic partner, and he would be looked on as a cool, quite, collective, silent enigma that everyone loved but respected enough to give him his space.  
  
Things don't always turn out as you plan.  
  
Everyone had unanimously voted him as the person in charge and soon he was bombarded by questions on the restoration of the planet.

"I think if we put a power line in this location that it would just worsen our situation instead of bettering it. you see what vie noticed is that over here there is small underground.."

"..but there are some who totally disagree with this idea. I think if you held some sort of public speaking conference and showed them why this IS the best course of action.."

"Some people still hold fears and uncertain about this plan, but I know.."

"Of course you agree with me right?"

"...and of course the people will listen to you"

"Of course this silly fear will be abolished when you talk to them"

"...right cloud?"

"Cloud?" "...cloud..." "cloud?!" "Cloud" "CLOUD!!!!"  
  
He hated it. He didn't know what was best for everyone. He wasn't an engineer, a designer, a public speaker; that wasn't what he was built for. He knew how to fight, and that was only by a fluke. The people who had once depended on his physical strength and dexterity had naturally looked to him as one who held and equal amount of power in mind.  
  
But he couldn't take it: he pressures, the dependence, any of it. It was he who was frail in mind, but no one noticed that  
  
The lifestyle wasn't even that which he had expected.  
  
He didn't have a permanent home, he was constantly on tour, doing what? He wasn't even sure anymore. He was suppose to be publicly speaking, and encouraging the people that now was the era of better things to come. But all he could remember was sitting around and just being a face that people could take pictures of.  
  
Not that he wanted to speak or had anything to say anyway The planet was saved He could careless about what happened now.  
  
There were people who wanted romantic encounters with him. There were a lot of people But he found none appealing. And instead found them revolting in their willingness to degrade themselves in anyway possible just to be close to him for a second. He didn't say no to everyone though. But every experience was a painful one. He would force himself to "enjoy" the persons presence, and to perform as he should, telling himself that it would be better for him, it would take the edge off of life, and besides the person is attractive.  
  
But the joinings were all overly nauseating. It was all the same.  
  
Rhythmic sounds would be broke by over zealous and overly emphasized vocalizations of pleasure. Unnecessary actions and attempts to please were displayed, and he often found him self rolling his eyes and sighing mournfully. He decided that wasn't a good thing and gradually began to hate sex and everything involved with it.  
  
This wasn't the life he wanted. This wasn't his plan at all.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: hey hey hey does that description of what cloud THOUGHT he was gonna be KINDA sound familiar? Its not suppose to sound exactly like "him," but similar. Ok ok I kinda just stopped this chapter, not where I planned or anything but whateverrrrr. And once again thanks for the reviews guys. I kinda wanna give you a head up on where this story is going, just so your not left in the dark. This whole cloud being a closed of poopie head dealie is gonna keep up for quite sometime. We're gonna learn some stuff about a few characters in the game which will hopefully be surprising some more stuffs gonna happen then the big bad S is gonna bust into the scene. And boyyyy do I have plans for him!!! hope you guys enojyed this chapter too , and there is more to come! 


	4. AN::

Sorry about the lack of updates! Not like I think anyone is watching this story ( since there's no action yet :( !!!!) but I havent given up on it yet!! Change of location is occuring in my life so things are pretty hectic! There's more to come on the way!! I hope its worth the wait !


End file.
